This disclosure generally relates to methods and apparatus for content filtering and, more particularly, to filtering the content of a communication environment that allows users to communicate with each other and/or the environment through an input device such as a keyboard.
In recent years, following the development and spread of computers, there have been increasing opportunities for users to interact with each other via a communications network. Transmission of information, however, is inherently unsafe. In an environment where much of the communication is done by typing text messages there is no mechanism to guide the messaging interaction between users in the environment in a proper manner. Thus, users may transmit inappropriate messages to other users. Such inappropriate messages may be offensive to those users who view the messages.